Field
This disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an estimation method, a system, and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
A fovea is a region present in a center portion of a macula and having a diameter of about 0.4 mm, and is observed as a depressed region in a tomographic image of a healthy eye. Further, the closer to the fovea, the higher the density of photoreceptor cells in charge of the visual performance. Thus, there is a possibility that the closer to the fovea a lesion is, the greater the influence of the lesion on the visual performance. Thus, to accurately diagnose the state of a subject's eye, it is important to know the position of the fovea.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-531274 discusses, as a method for estimating the position of the fovea, a method for determining the deepest portion of an internal limiting membrane (ILM) as the fovea, and a method for determining, as the fovea, the position where a distance between the ILM and a retinal pigment epithelium (RPE) layer is shortest.